stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Franstalige wikistad Ik zou graag een Franstalige wiki oprichten, maar is dit goed voor jullie? En willen er vrijwilligers helpen?? Ik kan behoorlijk goed Frans, ik krijg het toch al bijna 4 jaar ;) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Hoe zullen we het land daar noemen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) ::Liberté erin verwerken, want Libertas komt daar toch van (veronderstel ik) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Wel, als Ilemulando en Adlibita hetzelfde betekenen als Libertas, zou het kunnen denk ik, maar ik dacht meer aan een andere naam, niet teveel hetzelfde, snap je? Maar Pays de Liberté ofzo zou wel kunnen denk ik, ik weet het niet, kan nog niet zo goed Frans, moet eerst Duits leren, ga naar Duitsland. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Tu ne parles pas bien français? 6 juni 2008 15:05(UTC) :::::Nee, ik spreek geen Francais (ik weet wel dat dat Frans betekent). TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat ik vooral bij de andere Vlamingen moet zijn, wij krijgen zeer snel Frans, leer volgend jaar pas engels, en binnen 3 jaar pas Duits! Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Misschien helpt dat, of misschien zijn er hier Fransen die naar Nederland verhuist zijn, maar he, niet alleen Vlamingen kunnen Frans! Ik leer ook volgend jaar Engels. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::Volwassenen worden in België wel verondersteld dit te kunnen, maar natuurlijk is het waar wat je zegt ;) Men vader kan goed Frans, maar men moeder heeft het nooit nodig en kan het niet zo goed meer Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::Mijn ouders kunnen je ook niet helpen, mijn moeder heeft wel Frans geleerd, maar ze heeft het niet gebruikt, ze gebruikt meer de Duitse taal, en mijn vader is helaas dood, dus sorry. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) : Villevirtuelle en habitants, oops, ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik kan ook geen frans... wel een beetje duits :p 7 jun 2008 20:12 (UTC) :::Deutsch macht spaß. --OWTB 8 jun 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::Penso que no... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:24 (UTC) :::::Pienso ipv penso. 8 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) ::::::tis geen Spaans, 'dummy'. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Ist dan Roemeens? 8 jun 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Je ziet toch zo dat het Negeriaans is? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Mo, en ik ma peizn dant Abinomn was! 8 jun 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Arme jongen :( --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( 8 jun 2008 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nee, tis geen Roemeens... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 06:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nee''geriaans'' :o --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::O wacht. Nee --> Nee-ger --> Neger --> Negeer. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:02 (UTC) Neue Benutzern Ofzo, we hebben nieuwe gebruikers nodig. Wat kunnen we doen? Reclame maken op: *Wikipedia? *Andere Nederlandstalige wiki's? Iemand anders? :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:26 (UTC) : Met de staatsbot op alle OP van alle gebuikers van Wiki een bericht posten? -- 8 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :: Helpt meestal niet. En anders: of met OWTBot (6) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::: Wat werkt meestal niet? -- 8 jun 2008 09:25 (UTC) ::::Wat is met m'n bot aan de hand? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:21 (UTC) Gokken Tijd voor een gokspelletje (ivm 't EK!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :En Roemenië - Nederland, 4-0 :] --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) ::Minstens. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) La Cettatie!!! K'ben benoemd tot moderator! :) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :Waar? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::Ah in Cettatie ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Verkiezingen Iedereen wordt gevraagd om nog zo snel mogelijk te stemmen en liefst op elke functie. Dank u! -- 14 jun 2008 10:30 (UTC) Hoofdzetels van bedrijven Mag je ook artikelen aanmaken over hoofdzetels van bedrijven, zoals bij Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) :Yup. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::En mag je het ook een naam geven, zoals Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :::Yup Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Yes sir. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) :::::ook met zo een infobox? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::::Als je het wenst. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Sportcomplex CV? 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia Is er nog een geschikte plek voor een rijschool? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:55 (UTC) :Skeenth? (A) Neeh, ik denk Muntegu. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Laten we dan beginnen met het gemeenteplan van Muntegu-Universite. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC :::Hier ben ik mee bezig, nog even geduld aub. -- 15 jun 2008 16:11 (UTC) Zijn er nog andere beschikbare plaatsen? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 16:02 (UTC) Sportwijk Ik wil even melden dat de sportwijk er anders gaat uitzien ;) Ben al begonnen ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) Blokkades Waarom al die energie verspillen ? Maak een paar fijne artikels om passanten en nieuwsgierige bezoekers aan te trekken. smile ¿Lars Washington? 15 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia vervolg Is er nog ergens een plekje vrij? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 16:01 (UTC) Toerisme Wel ministerie kan dit onder zijn hoede nemen?? Greenday2 17 jun 2008 06:08 (UTC) '7 6 nieuwe gebruikers??!!! ' Heb ik iets gemist? Ligency, LeighM, Idrye, Miles Cantrone, Anffi, Splifit en mahfer??? Welkom :) Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:27 (UTC) :Nee. Ik ben een oude gebruiker. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Ah, oke veranderd :P Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Ik zie. Ik ben een goede dichter. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Minister van Milieu en leefbaarheid Deze is nog niet online geweest sinds de uitslag, goeie start... Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :Misschien is de minister plannen aan het maken, geduld is ook een schone zaak he Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::Heeft het regeringsakkoord ook nog niet getekend ;) Misschien kan dit komen door examens Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::Nee, zijn computer is kapot. Hij komt wel af en toe online, dan zit hij bij mij :) --OWTB 19 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC) ::::Aah, oké ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 04:48 (UTC) :::::Computer is nog steeds kapot. Zit nu bij mijn oma :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::::La bunică ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 19 jun 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik toch? :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Sigur că da. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) Iedereen stemmen >>>> Forum:Stemlokaal <<<< [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) :Nu! ;p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:24 (UTC) Sjabloon Welk sjabloon moet ik op de pagina van mezelf gebruiken, nu ik die ga maken? Ik ben dan geen politicus, maar dan wel organisator, sportjournalist, baas, auteur en leraar... Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Oh, gebruik toch maar "politicus" hoor :) Dat kan geen kwaad. We hebben hier in tegenstelling tot in Lovia nu eenmaal geen algemene persoonssjablonen. 21 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:59 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Plaats om op te treden gezocht Hé, iedereen. Om het debuutalbum van Chassis Malicious uit te brengen zou MC Records graag een release party geven. Daarom ben ik op zoek naar een leuk(e) café, bar of plek in het algemeen om dat de te doen. Enkele ideeën? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 11:48 (UTC) :Misschien in ro:Centrul Vechi, op het grote plein? Vandaag viert Adlibita namelijk haar feestdag, sinds vandaag bestaat 't 1 jaar . Ist OK? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::Proficiat! Maar het grote plein lijkt mij te... groot. Ik ben ook meer op zoek naar iets in Libertas, of Lovia. MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:04 (UTC) :::OK, mss Bar oan 't Strand :P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::::Hm, ''me like, me like... Leuke locatie, niet te chic, niet te groot. Lijkt me de ideale plek om van muziek te genieten met een drankje in je hand. Ik zou het feestje graag op 1 juli geven. Is dat mogelijk? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :::::O ja hoor, ga je gang :D [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:17 (UTC) Wie is zo aardig een plekje te ruimen voor een belangrijk gebouw? Wil iemand ergens plek maken voor een moskee? Je krijgt er een vergoeding van € 500.000 voor terug, en alvast 50.000 Libertaanse dollars in test-versie. Je kan al ermee betalen bij de bedrijven van Libertas Live Company. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) :We hebben hier de Euro. En ik denk dat de Taalwijk wel een plaatsje vrij heeft, mss. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::Eh... Daar wou ik al erges 'n kerk neerzette :S --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::Dan zet je er ook een kerk bij :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::::In de Koran staat dat dat niet mag :P dacht ik. Misschien moeten we een libertaanse dollar invoeren. Ik denk dat ik meer ruimte nodig heb in de Taalwijk daar. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Mediawijk, Wikiwijk... Helemaal leeg. Taalwijk is al zo opgepropt... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::: Ik zal wel een plaatsje voor je regelen in Wikistad, als je belooft dat je er een uitgebreid artikel van maakt >;P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik? Ja hoor, en ik wil later nog 1 moskee plaatsen in de Gelderswijk. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::::::Wacht even, het moet wel in verhouding blijven met de populatie he. Een moskee voor 1 persoon is al te veel :p, wij hebben 2 kerken voor 10 christenen xD [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Er zijn vast meerdere moslims! Of we bouwen nu een tijdelijke moskee tot die in de Gelderswijk er is. 23 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC)'Tahrim Veltman' :::::::::::Je mag een deel van 't KOL-complex gebruike. Christene dele nu eenmaal. --`OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mag ik het ander deel van het bos gebruiken als tijdelijke moskee? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) O wacht even, dat bos wordt niet eens gekapt. Noch voor de KOL, noch voor een moskee. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :Dacht het wel. :P 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Je begint op dinges (P) te lijken... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Dacht het niet. :P (OWTB, word geen dinges!) 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) ::::Jaja :S Ik werk verder aan m'n KOL-complex. Dan blijft 't IQ iets hoger... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen,waar veel Libertaanse moslims wonen mag je een moskee neerzetten, desnoods wel op een van mijn huizen. Ik ben ook erg benieuwd naar je kerken OWTB.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Btw, zie ook Overleg:Stadhuis van Wikistad. 24 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Ik wil er even tussen uit! Ik neem twee weekjes een break, ik wil even uitrusten, dus niet schrikken mensen ;) Greenday2 25 jun 2008 19:40 (UTC) :Vergeet niet terug te komen! :P 25 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk niet ;-) Trouwens, eigenlijk ben ik maar een week niet aanwezig, maar nu doek het ook rustig aan ;) Greenday2 26 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) :::Ik hoop wel dat je actief bent als er stemmingen worden gehouden binnen het parlement, als je tot lid wordt verkozen :). Neem het ff rustig aan, als je wil kan ik de Clints Compagny even voor je leiden terwijl je afwezig bent, want daar zijn vrienden voor he. Laat het me even weten. Groetjes, 'Tahrim Veltman' 26 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) ::::Als het niet hoeft kan je het gewoon ook even zeggen... 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::Heb toch gezegd dat ik wat minder actief ben, en dus minder snel antwoord ;) Voor mij is het goed, maar wel geen grote veranderingen! Greenday2 27 jun 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar je zei ook niet deze week :P nee, geen grote veranderingen. Misschien zal ik eventuele hoofdzetelafbeeldingen voor je uitzoeken, ik heb er al 1 gekozen. 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 16:58 (UTC) Klik hier en win 5000 euro! Het werkt echt :P 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 15:53 (UTC) Skyline van Wikistad Kunnen we deze foto als skyline van Wikistad gebruiken oid? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 20:56 (UTC) :Best wel een mooie foto. 28 jun 2008 09:02 (UTC) ::Kunnen we hem dan gebruiken? 213.10.27.88 28 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :::Van mijn part wel, maar ik zou het eens aan de burgemeester vragen, Alexandru. 28 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::::Zal het ff vragen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 28 jun 2008 10:05 (UTC) Dringend personeel gezocht Wie meld zich aan bij TahR78's lekkernijen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 21:13 (UTC) T'is weer van da Exact waarom ik nie meer meedee. 29 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Dit is zo typisch. Het ging net goed, '''net goed' (!). Geloof me dat het over een week net zo zal zijn als vorige week, OK? 29 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::Dat hoop ook ik hoor. Mag ik je er wel eens op wijzen dat jullie actie op Wikia Home er eindeloos over ging? Me zo vals beschuldigen alsof ik een schurk ben. Een beetje meer menselijkheid mag wel. 29 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig alstublieft uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:09 (UTC) Heeft iemand een plekje voor een eerste bioscoop van Bioscoopketen Franesia? Alvast bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:37 (UTC) :Het is voor de Mediawijk. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::Volgensmij zit het daar vol. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:42 (UTC) :::Bovenaan links is een ruimte. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is een huis. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::::Da's een fout ingevuld vak, da's voor een bedrijf bestemd (kleur en grootte) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel vaker rode huizen gezien. Misschien zijn dat grotere huizen, of huizen met een speciale eigenschap ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::In de mediawijk zijn alle bedrijven bruin! En van die grootte, maar ik ga verder werken aan Cettatie ;) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Nouja, rood-bruinig. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:58 (UTC) Anfii Laat hem met rust. Ik ken hem nog van een andere wiki... laat ik zeggen dat het een grappenmaker is, dus ga er niet op in ajb. 4 jul 2008 06:39 (UTC) :Een clown dus... :P Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:41 (UTC) ::Zou je ook kunnen zeggen 4 jul 2008 06:43 (UTC) :::Ik ga ff verder travailleren aan Cettatie hé ;) Tot straks Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt al vakantie dus? Dit is mijn laatste schooldag :D, duurt 2 uurtjes. 4 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb al een week vakantie ;) In Lokeren is er een school waar ze al twee weken vakantie hebben, net na de examens ist school gedaan. Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:53 (UTC) ::::::Ben er weer ^^ Greenday2 4 jul 2008 07:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb sinds de 27e vakantie. Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::::Ik alweer 3 uur (vervroegd genomen ;), snel weggegaan), maar na een potje voetballen in zo'n weer... 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Flickr Zijn Flickr afbeeldingen hier toegestaan? Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 10:29 (UTC) :Als ze onder Creative Commons vallen, zoals deze waarom niet? Of is dat een foute veronderstelling? MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) ::They're allowed. 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Koop! 't Ist deês tïem moôglyk um de huûs in Vreêland an tau skaffe! Dü mût nah deês paçhena jâhn um de huûs in tau lömde. Auw dü soll werweekómt sïnn. Aôrsel nie en "koôp"! -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 11:08 (UTC) Voetbal Hé, jongens, ik was gisterenavond weg, maar 'k wou gewoon even laten weten dat het verslag van de voetbalwedstrijd erg cool gedaan is! Was vast leuk om te volgen en ik heb het met plezier gelezen! Lijkt me veel werk om het zo volledig te doen. :P En 2-2's mooie score voor de eerste wedstrijd van Muntegu, hé Maarten. :)MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 09:38 (UTC) :Thnx, blij om nog wat positieve reacties te horen ;). Op naar de volgende wedstrijd dan maar he :D. 6 jul 2008 09:40 (UTC) Shame on you ! Pardon me my expression, but you are behaving als little children ! Is that really what you want to achieve on this wikiki ? Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) :Sur! Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::Sure of Sur ? Jullie zijn gek. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::Lars, ben rustig... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::Sure, bedankt voor 't compliment ;) En als je ruzie komt stoken, wil je dan a.u.b weggaan, en stop met veralgemenen Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::::Wiki* en please*, niet pleaze.. 6 jul 2008 19:34 (UTC) Vraagje Zetten jullie nu alles van mij terug ? Begrijp het niet, zijn het dan toch niet zo'n slechte edits of houden jullie van een veranderingetje of Tapetenwechsel zoals ze dat in de Duitse taal zeggen??? Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:02 (UTC) :De LWFC heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de artikelen terugkomen. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:03 (UTC) :: Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:09 (UTC) :::Lars Washington Fan Club. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:13 (UTC) ::::Nee, er was niks mis met deze artikelen. Jij had ze toen verwijderd uit woede (zoek maar op in de geschiedenis, er heeft nergens "wiu" of "wikificatie" gestaan) behalve bij de Auerbacher die ik nu gewikificeerd heb (alhoewel de lijn in het verhaal nog niet geweldig loopt).. 7 jul 2008 08:25 (UTC) Stemacteurs gezocht Eens zin in iets anders? (<- m'n grote adverteer openingszin :P) Voor de tekenfilmserie Zalzaa X3 ben ik nog op zoek naar enkele acteurs om de 2D-personages leven in te blazen! Je mag gerust twee of zelfs drie stemmetjes doen. Ik ben niet radeloos of zo :P, ik kan ook gewoon acteurs bedenken, maar misschien is iemand van jullie wel geïnteresseerd. MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Hierzo interesse! Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) ::Geef mij anders nog maar een paar rolletjes hoor. -- 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::Tahrim, wat dacht je van Malf of Neuroo? En Maarten, om je verder te typecasten :P grapje, wat dacht je van Blarflab? MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::::Malf lijkt me wel OK. Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb er ook niks op tegen ;) 7 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::Oké, hier is de rolverdeling! Bedankt, jongens! Ik heb er jullie namen voluit geschreven, maar je mag het gerust aanpassen als je liever een pseudoniem gebruikt of een andere link verkiest (bv naar gebruikerspagina). MilesColtrane 8 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) Mededeling Ik heb een mededeling, waarschijnlijk zal ik de komende weken een beetje inactief zijn vanwege de verbouwing van mijn huis. Dit betekent dat ik op sommige dagen alleen ong. een uurtje of een klein beetje langer kan werken of helemaal NIET. Hou hier aub rekening mee. Tahrim Veltman 8 jul 2008 19:14 (UTC) :Nou, hopelijk lukt de verbouwing een beetje :) Dan maak ik hier ook maar gebruik van door te zeggen dat ik de komende 2 à 3 week waarschijnlijk 0× zal bewerken, sinds ik en Ben op verkansie gaan naar N-Pruises/Z-Denemarken. (dus vandaag is der letsche Tag in follige luxe :'( :P) Ben is 't toch al gewend van Lovia :D (Ben's Beaver River Campang hahahah) Weten jullie ook meteen de rede waarom ik zojuist 22 dagen in Mäöres heb aangemaakt en waarom ik al om 6 uur in de verkansie op ben :D --OWTB 9 jul 2008 03:54 (UTC) ::Tnx, zie jullie vanavond mss weer. Ff naar de carpetright :P 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:27 (UTC) 900 Opnieuw naar de 1000 dan maar :D. 9 jul 2008 06:27 (UTC) Stats Jullie mogen zeggen wat jullie willen, maar er is weer een stijgende lijn :D Afbeelding:Stats juli 2008.png 9 jul 2008 07:59 (UTC) Schrijfwedstrijd Ben van plan om een schrijfwedstrijd te houden om snel naar de duizend te gaan, maar met kwalitatieve en lange artikelen. Iemand een idee? 9 jul 2008 17:11 (UTC) :Dat zijn twee dingen die niet samengaan. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) ::idd, als een artikel lang wordt, is de kans groot dat de saaiheid groter wordt, en de kwaliteit ferm daalt... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) :::;). Wat is jullie voorstel dan :-? 10 jul 2008 17:43 (UTC) Vlamingen vs Nederlanders Hier zijn zowel Vlamingen als Nederlanders, net wat ik nodig heb, zo kan ik het uit twee standpunten bekijken. Er is namelijk een Nederlander die hetvolgende beweert: a separate Flemish ethnic group is, and has been, nonexistent. The Flemish and Dutch form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. Er is een bewerkingsoorlog geweest, etc omdat ik vind dat Vlamingen een eigen volk zijn. Ik zou graag weten wat jullie over die bewering denken, en eventueel argumenten waarom Vlamingen bestaan of niet bestaan. Het lijkt misschien een rare vraag ofzo, maar ik wil niet dat als iemand informatie over Vlamingen opzoekt op Wikipedia en ziet dat ze niet bestaan (of omgekeerd, als dat u mening is). Ik geef de link nog niet omdat ik jullie meningen zo onafhankelijk mogelijk wil... 9 jul 2008 23:34 (UTC) :Ze vonden Aeres en Nederlands ook hetzelfde dus dan denk ik dat ik helaas ook denk dat Vlamingen en Nederlanders hetzelfde zijn. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:20 (UTC) ::Is de Nederlander Zeeuws? Misschien is ie nog nooit aan de Belgisch/Franse grens geweest. Daar zou hij misschien stellen: The Flemish and French form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. (grappig vind ik dit). Het hangt er allemaal van af waar je nu juist aan de taalgrens zit. Al eens aan een rasechte Vlaming gevraagd wat een broodje gezond is, of een glas karnemelk besteld in een Vlaams café, of bitterballen ? Dit vind oprecht ik een leuk thema. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 08:46 (UTC) :::Ik snap het niet zo goed, maar Vlamingen zijn volgens mij (nog) geen volk, maar Belgen.... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:26 (UTC) ::::Dat is het 'em juist dacht ik, het idee dat we iedereen (weer) eens in kastjes gaan onderbrengen met een stempel erop, griezelig! etnische groepen ? Na zoveel oorlogen en bezettingen is deze grens in de benelux totaal vervaagd. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 10:05 (UTC) :::::Een Belgisch volk bestaat niet, zoveel is zeker. België was immers een neutraal landje gemaakt door de drie grootmachten, wat nu niet meer nodig is door de vrede (daarom steun ik ook Vlaanderen's onafhankelijkheid). De vraag is: bestaat België nu uit (Walloniërs/Fransen - ook zo iets) + Vlamingen of Nederlanders? 10 jul 2008 10:18 (UTC) ::::::België bestaat uit Vlamingen, Walen en Oostkantoners (of zoiets :S) Wij Vlamingen hebben een andere cultuur dan zowel de Nederlanders en de Walen, maar er zijn wel enkele overeenkomsten. Een van die is bijvoorbeeld de taal. Maar wij zijn GEEN Nederlanders. En geef die link eens :D -- 10 jul 2008 10:33 (UTC) :::::::Idd, GEEN NEDERLANDERS, en in Belgie zijn er drie talen, Vlaams, Frans en Duits, geen Belgisch zoals mijn kleine broeren denken :) Greenday2 10 jul 2008 10:37 (UTC) ::::::::De officiële talen zijn Nederlands, Frans en Duits. Maar die gelden enkel voor de overheid en onderwijs. Het Vlaams is niet officieel, maar het wordt wel gesproken. @MenM: de pagina in kwestie is wikipedia:Dutch (ethnic group#Flemish (geschiedenis). De Nederlander die het volhoudt is wikipedia:User:HP1740-B. (gelieve u niet te mengen in de discussies etc) 10 jul 2008 11:50 (UTC) :Officiële talen bedoel je, want als we er de vele (streekdialecten) gaan bijrekenen, waar de één de ander niet begrijpt, raken we waarschijnlijk niet uitgeteld. Vlaams is geen taal maar een "slang" van het Nederlands zou ik zo zeggen. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 11:54 (UTC) ::Dat is niet waar. De Taalunie zegt dat Nederlands en Vlaams twee substandaarden zijn van één taal (dus met elk zijn dialecten). 10 jul 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Voilà, weer iets bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::In mijn ogen zouden Nederlanders anders zijn dan Vlamingen, als Limburgers ook tot een ander volk gerekend zouden worden. Maar om eerlijk te zijn, zijn die "Oostkantoners" gewoon Duitsers, de "Walen" gewoon Fransen en de "Vlamingen" ook gewoon (etnisch) Nederlanders. Maar aangezien er al 150 jaar overheen is gegaan, zal dat steeds moeilijker gezegd kunnen worden. Een grappig voorbeeld is "Moldavië", die "Moldavisch" zijn.. - en kom nou, dat Vlaams en dat Limburgs lijken toch zo sterk op het Nederlands. 10 jul 2008 15:13 (UTC) :::::Mij werd geleerd dat Vlaams niet op Nederlands lijkt, maar omgekeerd, zie maar de Kelten? Of zit ik nu fout? Greenday2 10 jul 2008 16:14 (UTC) ::::::Ah, lol. 10 jul 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb een interessante site gevonden die iedereen moet tekenen: http://www.vlaamseonafhankelijkheid.be/ 10 jul 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Alsof het wat uithaalt :S 10 jul 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Dutch_%28ethnic_group%29 Zinloos... 10 jul 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Zijn ant-Vlaamse acties zijn nog niet voorbij: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Talk:Flemish_people&diff=224385295&oldid=210773931 10 jul 2008 21:31 (UTC) :Morgenstond heeft goud in de mond ::Omdat ze er ginder toch willen blijven op doorrammen, stel ik voor een DNA-test te nemen van zowel (rasechte?) Nederlanders als (rasechte?) Vlamingen... ::Wat betreft de betiteling : waarom niet heel eenvoudig modern Dutch, dan heeft iedereen weer een vers beentje om op (aan) te knagen. Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 06:26 (UTC) 924 Nog een artikel en we hebben 75 artikelen binnen 10 dagen geschreven :D 12 jul 2008 15:53 (UTC) :T'gaat goed :) Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Idd. Best veel. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::Als we zo door blijven gaan: nog tien dagen en we zitten (alweer) op de 1000 ;) 12 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) www.kinderwiki.net :Zeker kijken! Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:25 (UTC)